


Memorable moments

by kjs_s



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Child AU, Evolution of Relationship, Feelings Realization, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjs_s/pseuds/kjs_s
Summary: The story of Lefou and Stanley from their first meeting to their first dance.





	Memorable moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The first meeting is something that actually happened to me.
> 
> The sleepover and bike riding are based on aome of happypills’ posts  
> http://happypillls.tumblr.com/post/162665705487/stanfouqueen-part-of-the-childstanfou  
> http://happypillls.tumblr.com/post/161593141937/day-six-first  
> http://happypillls.tumblr.com/post/161386148402/day-three-midnight-theyre-actually-support

LeFou and Stanley had known each other their whole lives. They were inseparable from the first day they met in kindergarten, but that day neither of them realized how important it was nor how the other kid will turn out to become his most important and loved person.

It was a hot summer day and that’s why the kindergarten teachers, one of them being LeFou’s mother, decided to take the kids to a field trip to the stadium. LeFou didn’t have any friends mostly as he was too shy to talk to the other kids. So he was surprised to notice three of his classmates walking towards him. What he was doing before that was sitting alone next to the sandpit and lazily drawing lines in the sand.

‘’Hi, your mom send us to ask you if you want to play with us. We are going to either balance on the edge of the sandpit or walk up and down the bleachers.’’ The cutest and shorter of the kids addressed him. He introduced himself as Stanley and his friends as Dick and Tom.

‘’I know you, aren’t you the one who brings a doll some days at school? I remember some mean older kids laughing at you. I sometimes bring my own stuffed bear at school, I’ll show you tomorrow. And I want to play and be friends with all of you.’’

They played around the sandpit for two hours until it was time to head back to school. That day the four of them started a beautiful friendship. LeFou was thankful for his only friends and he gave a thank you gift to his mom, a beautiful array of flowers, for making it happen.

 

Through their school years, the two of them were constantly together. In elementary school, they were on the same desk and they always shared all their belongings. All the other kids had cute nicknames for the duo that was funny and not annoying at all. Also, their little group was completed by Tom and Dick, who lived across the street from Stanley.

The group had many adventures during that time. The most remarkable ones are the sleepovers they had every week and the incident when LeFou learned to ride a bike.

The sleepover had a schedule as to which home they will be hosted at. The three guests used to always bring snacks and the host had their mother made food. Nobody ever admitted it but their favorite ones were at Stanley’s home since his mom made the most delicious chocolate chip cookies and gave them sweet, fruity tea. Also, Stanley had the fluffiest, most comfortable pillows in his room for them to lie on. Their most common activity on the sleepover was to tell scary stories.

‘’My cousin lives in another town in a big old house, with big empty rooms and creaking floorboards.’’ Tom started his story.

‘’One day he was alone at home and he started hearing footsteps in one of the rooms. When he called his mom, she answered him from inside.’’ He drank some of his tea.

‘’And when he was about to open the door he heard his mom asking if he was home from the front door. But when he ran to meet her, he looked back to see the door to the room slowly open and something was staring at him. He told me it was a ghost that leaves the house at midnight to go to other houses and scare the people who live there.’’ He narrated the story with his most creepy voice.

LeFou jumped back a little because he got scared, his back making contact with Stanley, who noticed how startled LeFou got and placed his hand on top of his.

‘’Don’t worry, it’s just a story. Tom doesn’t even have any cousins. But if there is a ghost anywhere around here I will protect you. I have my sword next to my pillow and I will make sure we will sleep next to each other tonight.’’ The sword, of course, was a plastic one he had earned at a carnival.

The day LeFou learned how to ride was quite eventful. His mother had offered to teach him many times but he was unwilling to try and apprehensive saying he was worried he would fall over and get hurt. Eventually, she allowed his friend to show him, with her supervision, in front of Dick’s house for it was the narrower street and had no traffic.

‘’Just move your feet in a circle just like I showed you ok? I am going to hold on to your bike in the beginning and when I see that you can handle it I will let you go.’’ Stanley positioned himself to assist his best friend.

Tom and Dick were cheering for him and supporting his try. When he started biking on his own, the cheers were so loud that they terrified Dick’s cat. The poor cat jumped onto the street right in front of the bike causing LeFou to wiggle, lose his balance and land on a large trash compactor. It rolled off on the street and then on a downhill leading to the beach. Fortunately, it was early and they were no people swimming when the heavy compactor took a dive in the sea. It definitely did wake some people up because it hit their cars on its way.

 

The group’s friendship stayed intact in high school. There was no drama between them. As for LeFou and Stanley, they were as usual indivisible. They had the exact same classes and mostly paired up for assignments. They even applied and made it to the school’s soccer team, Stanley as a forward and the most valuable player on the team and LeFou as one of the defenders but he spent most time one the bench.

They were living in the same room so they would spend their everyday lives studying and practicing. Stanley since he was more popular he would drag his roommate to parties in order to meet new people and become more sociable.

A defying moment in their friendship was when they realized that it wasn’t enough and they weren’t fulfilled by it. They realized that they wanted their relationship to be more than just a friendship. However, they were afraid the other might not reciprocate the feelings.

For LeFou the awareness happened one day that the group had its weekly study session. He had finished his homework while Tom, Dick, and Stanley were still trying to figure theirs out. LeFou looked at Stanley closer, observing his concentrating face and that was the first time he noticed how cute he was. Afterward, he started staring more often but very subtly not to get caught.

Stanley became aware of his feelings during one of their movie nights. They had a project to watch a movie and then answer some questions about the characters actions and motivations. The movie was boring and added that to the fatigue of the day LeFou couldn’t stay awake and he fell asleep on Stanley’s shoulder. The other man not wanting to wake him up let him sleep there. They ended up sleeping next to each other with Stanley having the shorter man in his arms. He felt heavenly when he woke up the next morning.

 

The confession came unexpectedly at their prom. They both went alone and danced a couple of dances with some of their female classmates.

‘’Can I please have this dance? All my other partners were horrendous and I want to see if the dance lessons my sisters gave us paid off.’’ Stanley proposed to LeFou.

LeFou was pleasantly surprised and he agreed. He took the taller man’s hand and allowed him to lead him in the middle of the dance floor.

They both felt so serene like they were the only ones in the room. They felt like that was the place they always meant to be, in each other’s arms. All they had to do was be brave and confess their feelings.

‘’I see you have become an amazing dancer. You haven’t stepped on my toes yet.’ ’ Stanley laughed the comment off because he had indeed practiced hard in the hopes of dancing with LeFou.

‘’Yes, I didn’t. LeFou can I tell you something? It’s important for me and I was debating about it for a long time. I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way and I hope what I am about to say won’t ruin our friendship.’’ He was obviously nervous.

‘’I am sure nothing will do that, just say whatever this is. You are scaring me a little.’’

‘’I love you. I believe I was feeling that way for a long time and only realized it recently. It wouldn’t be fair to me if I didn’t say anything. And if you don’t feel the same way about me I hope we can still be friends.’’ He looked at LeFou waiting for his reply.

‘’Do you mean it? Because if you do, that’s amazing. I love you too Stanley, you have been a constant in my life for years and I can tell you exactly when I fell for you. Or at least when I became aware of my feelings since I believe they existed for much longer than that.’’ He took a deep breath and pulled Stanley a little closer.

‘’I am so happy to hear that. I am so excited I can kiss you. Actually, may I kiss you?’’ LeFou slightly nodded and they shared their first kiss right the moment the streamers were being released on top of them all over the dance floor.

That day was the happiest they had ever been and it showed in the pictures. Their faces and wide smiles were the reason they decided to start capturing their lives and make an album to collect all of them. One of the pictures was taken a week afterward when they had their official first date on a magical night in which they promised to never be apart.

 

Those were only a few of LeFou and Stanley’s memorable moments of their lives. In the future up until they grew old together their relationship was filled with moments they cherished. Like their wedding, their decision to adopt a beautiful girl, and Stanley’s own fashion show in which LeFou was in the front row beaming with pride.

Other ones were the time they entered a karaoke competition and won, a movie they appeared in as extras, and the cooking class they took. Even better were their daughter’s wedding, their grandson’s birth, the song LeFou wrote for Stanley on one of their anniversaries, and of course their honeymoon. All those memories were captured and put into an album. And they continued making new ones their entire lives and kept not only remembering the old ones but narrating them to the younger generations of the family.


End file.
